Sealed With A Kiss
by deadlyangel5239
Summary: Cute little story of Heiji and Shinichi. Kaito being Kaito. Rated for language.


Sealed With A Kiss 

3rd Person P.O.V.

Shiho had finally created a proper antidote to APTX4869 and Shinichi was practically bouncing off the walls in excitement. He had used his voice changing bowtie to sound like he was still small and called Heiji telling him to get to Tokyo right away. He couldn't wait to see Heiji's face when he saw he had his real body back. Shinichi wondered if the change or him tackling Heiji in a hug would be more surprising.

Heiji's P.O.V.  
"Hey Kudo! Where are ya?" I call out as I walk in. I heard someone squeal and then running footsteps before I found myself on the floor with a boy my age hugging me. I blink staring up at the ceiling before shoving the guy off me. "Who the Hell are ya? And why did ya jump on me?" I ask the weird guy. The guy looks at me confused. "Oh you must be a friend of his." I say nicely, Leave it to Kudo to have a weird friend like this. "Where is he anyway?" The guy still looks confused and slightly... hurt? 'No way. Why would he be hurt?' I wonder. 'Maybe I should just deduce him and... Oh shit! Is he crying?'

"Heiji you jerk!" The guy shouts, hitting me. "I thought you'd be happy I'm me again! Jerk!" The guy hits me again before running off.

"Geez what did I do?" I mutter. "And what did he mean he's him again? Damn! I just wanted to see Kudo... Oh Hell! That was Kudo!" I run up to Kudo's room slamming the door open. "Why the Hell didn't ya tell me ya were cured!"

"I wanted to surprise you!" Shinichi snapped trying to sound more angry than heartbroken, and failing miserably.

"Well you did! You surprised me so much I didn't know it was you!" I yelled.

"It's not my fault you're an unobservant idiot!" Shinichi shouted back.

"Oh you're one ta talk! You can't even tell how people feel about you if they shout it in your face!" I threw back.

"You so didn't go there." He glares at me.

"I so went there." We both stand there glaring at each other until his phone rings.

"What!" He snaps at the person only to blush a few seconds later. "Oh I'm sorry Inspector." He apologizes catching my attention.

'Is it a case? Please be a case, I really don't want ta be arguin' with him.' I think watching Shinichi carefully. 'If it's a case he'll get that cute little smile. Like he's tryin' not ta smile 'cause he knows he shouldn't, but he's just so happy ta have a mystery ta solve that he has ta smile.' I pull my phone out hoping to be able to get a picture of that smile. 'And there it is.' I quickly snap the picture and hide my phone before he can notice. 'I'll set it as my background later.'

"So what's the case?" I ask grinning at Shinichi.

"What makes you think I'm letting you come?" He counters coldly. 'I guess a case isn't enough to make him forget.'

"Aw com'on. It'll be the first case we actually work together. Well as far as everyone else knows." 'Ha! That's gotta do it.'

"Kaito's planning to steal some priceless item again, but that's not the interesting part. His note just had the date, time, and object on it. It's like he didn't even care to come up with a riddle." He's all but radiating excitement now.

"So he's planning something else then. It has to be pretty big or important if he didn't even hint at it." I state as we head out. "Is there anything else around there that he could want?"

"The police already checked and they couldn't find anything. We should still check that out when we get there."

Time skip to heist

"Damn it!" I swear. "There's nothing else!"

"Maybe he's not trying to steal something." Shinichi says, making me stop and think.

"The note he left was unusual for him and drew more attention than ever before." I mumble. "So he needed a bigger crowd."

"It also attracted more news crews. Kaito could want everyone to see whatever it is." Shinichi voices my thoughts. 'We're always so in synch it just makes me want him more.' I stop and watch him continue on now talking to himself. Without realizing it we walked away from all the police and into another room when the door slammed shut.

"What the Hell!" I try opening the door but it's locked. 'What the Hell is that thief planning?'

"Well I guess we now know Kaito wanted us here. What we don't know is why." At times like this I really envy his ability to stay so calm.

"I can tell you. But first," Kaito pauses and smoke fills the room. "You two need to change." In the blink of an eye Kaito had me dressed in a stylish black tux. When the smoke clears, I see Shinichi standing in the same spot. He's now dressed in a strapless, white wedding dress and white high heels. He now has makeup on and is clutching a veil in his hand as if he tore it off. He looks absolutely stunning.

"Now that you two are dressed it's time to unveil my true plan." With another smokescreen we are suddenly outside in front of all the reporters. "Now for the real reason I brought you all here!" Kaito shouts from the rooftop. "So without further ado!" He pushes a rolled up canvas off the roof to reveal a beautifully painted backdrop with cherry blossoms in full bloom and petals scattering around in the wind. At the top of the painting were the words 'I ship Hattori Heiji and Kudo Shinichi. "So as I do love my detectives happy, you may now kiss the bride!" The damned thief yells down at us. "Aw don't be shy! Kiss!" The whole crowd then starts shouting for us to kiss and all cameras are pointed directly at us.

"You want a kiss?" I call out deciding to take the chance Shinichi won't hit me. "How's this for ya!" I wrap my arms around Shinichi's waist and kiss him. Just as I start to pull away Shinichi kisses back with the crowd cheering for us.

The End!

A/N: Thii2 wa2 a giift fiic. for Kanaya. 2orry there'2 no 2mut liike you wanted but thii2 thiing wa2 beiing a colo22al biitch. II may get back two iit later but for now iit ii2 complete.


End file.
